Talk:Berengar's Secret
Feel free to comment on this page -- please Game widow 23:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Not sure how to fit this into the walkthrough or even if it needs to be there, but I finished Act II with Geralt thinking Berengar is alive. I did Force Recon for Yaevinn. Afterwards, I walked back to the nonhuman camp where Yaevinn said something about Berengar working with Salamandra. That conversation then updated this quest. Sorry, the exact context escapes me, but I remember being surprised to see the 'Berengar is alive' phase appear in Act II. It did appear after I already had the 'Berengar is dead' phase from examining the body by the clay pits earlier on. Just browsing through the recent changes here, read this quest article, so thought I'd mention it. Licensed Luny 14:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : I'm not sure what exactly you mean? GhostNWN 14:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Berengar's Secret begins all the way back in the Prologue. The conversation you had with Yaevinn (there is an equivalent one with Siegfried) lets Geralt know that Berengar (whom Geralt thought was dead, likely one of the two mangled bodies in the brickmakers quarry/clay pits), is in fact not dead at all, but was chased and captured by Salamandra. So it's natural that the phases Berengar is dead, and then Berengar is alive would be in that order. Is that what you are asking ? Game widow 00:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::It's just that the walkthrough says, "By the end of Act II, Geralt is convinced that he is, but in Act III, he gets news that Berengar is indeed still alive." I was surprised to get the alive step in Act II, checked the page here later, and saw that I'm not the only one used to getting it later. I didn't realize there were post Force Recon updates available from either side. Good to know. I always found out he was alive in Act III, I think from reading the Professor's letter though I'm not positive. Like I said, it may not warrant mentioning. Sorry for the confusion. Licensed Luny 00:54, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I believe you have to pick up your reward for Force Recon in Act II, so then they also tell you about Berengar. GhostNWN 10:40, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Then that, dear Luny is an error :) (Act III rather than Act II) Game widow 11:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Possible quest bug in Act II? I've taken the Coleman route, but when I saw him killed in the bar I was unable to interact with his body (even though the icon came up). Next time I entered the inn, his body had disappeared but the quest log still says I should "go talk to him". I'm unsure as to whether this will block the quest later on, but in the meantime it seems to have made the brickmaker segment unable to be achieved. Any ideas? 13:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's neither a block to the quest, nor a bug. That's just the way it goes for poor old Coleman. He did not give you anything if he lived and there is nothing to be recovered from him remains. — Game widow 11:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I saw a comment on YouTube that someone had managed to keep Berengar alive during the fight with Azar Javed. Anyone done this and know what he says? Is there a vid? 21:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC)